The Colosseum and The Prophet
by Edgey Satsuma
Summary: A trip to the Colosseum takes an unexpected turn for Jessica.
1. Chapter 1

1

Jessica looked eagerly around the streets of Rome excited to be visiting them for the first time even if it was with her parents but she wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to go to the historical city no matter who it was with. She had travelled to Italy previously spending three months in Florence learning Italian but this was the perfect way to get over her recent break up, a holiday, no work involved she thought to herself as the 21 year old followed her mother and father towards the coach waiting outside the hotel, an anxious looking tour guide pacing up and down outside its doors in the hot sun.

"Names please" he barked as they reached the doors of the bus only noticing Jessica appear behind her parents after he had spoken.

Her mother gave the young Italian man there names although his gaze seemed to be momentarily distracted by Jessica as she stood there waiting to board the coach in her frayed denim shorts, white shirt and oversized sunglasses complete with a bikini underneath for a quick dip in the hotel pool to refresh when she returned.

"Very well" he replied, "My name is Antonio and I will be your tour guide on this trip" he finished smiling his tone suddenly more pleasant. Her parents stepped onto the coach and Jessica took a step forward intending to follow however her sandals stayed glued to the floor as she felt a heavy hand holding her back. Her parents, already aboard the coach, hadn't noticed the tour guide stop her. She spun around turning to face the young man lifting her sunglasses up to push her fringe back so she could inspect him clearly.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely but slightly confused at the same time as her long, wavy brown hair blew in the gentle summer breeze.

"You can help me by going to dinner with me this evening?" he smiled at her cheekily, Jessica felt her face immediately begin to fill with colour, she had come on this trip to get away from men, not to be harassed by them, first there was the hotel's bar man, now this tour guide. She looked up to the coach her face painted with signs of distress as she looked towards her mum and dad for help. Her mum smiled and waved her hand encouraging her to take up the man's offer; she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Thanks mum" she muttered to herself.

"Pardon?" asked Antonio looking slightly taken aback by her long pause in answering.

"I'm sorry I think I might be busy this evening" she lied looking uncomfortably at the ground whilst trying to reject the guy in the nicest way possible. She looked back up at Antonio her sunglasses still nestled in the top of her head, he looked dejected, as though he wasn't used to getting turned down by girls, especially ones that were tourists. The stereotypical type to fall for the tour guide or bar man on holiday and Jessica had made that mistake once before, she wasn't prepared to make it again.

"Oh come on" Antonio insisted giving her a friendly tap on the arm, "It will be fun; I know the best places to eat after all". Jessica shot her mum another look, the encouragement was still in her expression.

"Oh okay" she sighed again flicking her sunglasses back down over her eyes, "I suppose I could make some time this evening".

"Great!" he replied enthusiastically pulling out his Blackberry "Let me have your number, shall we say about 6pm in the hotel lobby?" he grinned.

"Sure" she replied before reeling off her mobile number.

"I will be sure to call you to confirm later" he called after her as she stepped up onto the coach placing the straw hat she had been holding as to not let the wind steal it back onto her head. It looked like she had a date tonight, so much for her keeping away from the opposite sex she thought to herself as she slumped down into the seat across from where her parents were sat.

"He seems like a nice boy" her mum started pushing for information whilst her dad sat silent, a funny expression resting on his face.

"Yeah thanks for that mum, you could have come and rescued me" I scowled, "You know I came on this holiday for some me time, no males!"

"Oh sweetie I think it will be good for you, something new and exciting whilst you are here, you have to live your life whilst you are young, I sure did" she said revealing far too much information than Jessica wanted to hear.

"Urgh" was all she could muster in response sinking lower in her seat and pulling the rim of her hat forward to shield her face even more.

It was bad enough that she had to see Antonio for dinner never mind the fact that for most of the day he had been dragging her around the hot, busy streets of Rome insisting that she walk upfront with him. Her feet ached and she could feel a large sweat patch beginning to develop where her leather bag had been resting on her side as she trudged along listening to Antonio spout information about the city. It had been interesting at first but she would have much rather explored the city on her own she thought as she looked into various shop windows catching a glimpse of her slowly darkening skin, the fact that she was half Indian as well as partially Italian a bit further back in her family history might have had something to do with it. She however was pleased with the outcome, she loved having a tan it made her look slimmer and healthier, well she thought it did anyway whether that actually was the case was a different question all together. However it was the coach ride back to the hotel that really finished the day off with a bang, literally seeing as though some idiotic driver had decided to run a red light causing a massive pile up on the road surrounding the Colosseum. Not only did they not get to go but they had been stuck there for hours in a coach whose air conditioning had decided to stop working leaving an irritable Jessica trapped listening to Antonio ramble on about some crap in her ear. If only there was some way she could discreetly put her earphones in without him noticing or it looking completely rude she thought to herself just as the coach lurched forward in response to the now slowly moving traffic. Her face suddenly lit up at the prospect of getting back to the comfort of her hotel room before she remembered her dinner date with Antonio which immediately put a dampener on things.

They finally arrived back at the hotel around an hour later, exactly 6pm on the dot. Jessica attempted to rush off the coach without being seen trying to blend in with the queue of people exiting the vehicle in hopes that Antonio would somehow miss her and completely forget about everything although she knew this would be unlikely. She stepped off the coach only to bump straight into Antonio who had been eagerly waiting for her by the doors the entire time.

"Do you just want to get off now?" he asked with excited eyes, if he thought he was going to get some tonight he was sadly mistaken, Jessica thought to herself as she studied his expression.

"Should I not go change first?" she asked trying to delay things further.

"No, no." Antonio insisted; "You look beautiful as you are" he smiled. Jessica looked for her parents but saw the back of them slowly disappearing back into the hotel lobby, they must have presumed that she was leaving straight away because of the delay, and it looked as though that was going to be the case.

"Well okay then if you are sure" she replied unenthusiastically, she was really not in the mood for this especially not after the day she had had, she felt exhausted. She blamed the miserable English weather for this, she wasn't used to this kind of heat, it just tired her out.

"Great, well I just need to go and sign out, wait here?" Antonio half ordered half asked.

"Sure" she replied as he disappeared off into the hotel. She sighed as she looked around the square situated in front of the hotel for a bench finding one resting next to a large fountain. She made her way over to it and dropping her bag on to it she sat down on the hot concrete feeling the backs of her legs heat up as they made contact. The sun was still out and the temperature was still hot, the only difference from that morning was the sun being at the other side of the sky and there were now more shadows scattered across the square she observed as she waited impatiently for Antonio to return.

"Ready to go" she heard Antonio's Italian accent approaching behind her, she stood from the bench, picking up her bag and looked down behind her to the backs of her legs which had turned an unattractive red colour from the heat of the bench, _perfect_ she thought to herself as she gave Antonio her best, enthusiastic smile that she could possible muster given the current circumstances.

"Yeah lets go" she replied tossing her bag over her shoulder and following Antonio as he walked quickly across the square, she struggled to keep up after the amount of walking she had already done that day. "Where are we going?" she called from behind him.

"You'll see" he turned around shooting her a grin as he made his way over to a red scooter, she paused for a moment and pointed at the scooter.

"We're going on that?" she said sounding horrified at the prospect, "But I'm wearing shorts? What if I fall off? I say goodbye to the skin on my legs?". Antonio laughed at her as he tossed her a helmet which she somehow managed to catch.

"This is how everyone here gets around, don't worry you will not fall, I will drive very safe" he smirked arrogantly before sliding on his helmet. He threw his leg over the scooter and kicking away the stand he started the engine. "Come on" his muffled voice sounded from the helmet as he pushed the visor up to look at her. He was a good looking guy, typical Italian looks with the dark hair, dark eyes and tanned skin. Jessica could see he was muscular under his fitted red t shirt and tan combat shorts but still slim, boyish would be the word she would use to describe him she thought as she approached the scooter cautiously. She pulled the strap of her bag so it pulled in tight to her body before throwing her leg over the scooter herself and placing her feet in the footholds. She was reluctant to put her arms around Antonio's waist however she knew there was no way she would feel safe just holding onto the bar at the back and with that niggling away at her she loosely placed her hands around him as they set off into the busy streets of Rome.


	2. Chapter 2

2

After a terrifying and dusty ride through the capital's city centre, Antonio finally pulled up his scooter on one of the less busy roads in Rome and not a moment too soon. As Jessica stumbled off of the scooter unimpressed from the journey she pulled her helmet off her head and ruffled her dark brown hair into something decent looking.

"You enjoy that?" Antonio asked.

"Not particularly" she replied flatly, "and I always thought I would like one of these but I was obviously mistaken" she laughed, she may as well try and get on with the guy now she was here she thought, although not too well, she didn't want to give him the wrong impression after all.

"Well at least you have found out your distaste for them before you've bought one" he smiled.

"I guess yeah" she replied, "Where are we anyways?" she asked looking around the unfamiliar roads. The street was lined with traditional looking restaurants and shops, nothing like what had been in the city centre that she had seen earlier.

"We are in the old country" he exclaimed proudly.

"Oh...I see" she replied taking all her surroundings in, "It looks nice, better than those restaurants in the city huh?" she asked.

"Well I did tell you I knew the best places to eat" he replied cockily, "Follow me" he said holding out his hand for her to take. She hesitated, not wanting to hold his hand but not wanting to offend him either. It was then her phone began to ring in her bag, saved by the bell she thought as she rummaged around in the large bag in search for her phone.

"Excuse me" she nodded to Antonio and he smiled, "Hello?"

"Hello" she heard her mum's voice come crackling through the speaker in spite of the bad reception in the area.

"Hi mum" she said emphasising the mum part so Antonio knew who she was speaking to.

"Just checking you are alright and safe, we saw you take off on his scooter, are you having a good time?" the over protectiveness beginning to show through already in the nature of the call.

"Yes mum I'm fine, we've just got to this restaurant so I'm gonna have to go, I'll call you when we are coming back if it's not too late" Jessica replied as Antonio's face lit up at the prospect of her staying late, the fact of the matter was she didn't intend on staying out late at all, she had only said it to sound carefree and rebellious. She wished her mum and dad would stop treating her like a child and accept her for the grown woman she was, they always seemed to be trying to change her somehow.

"But..." her mum pushed on the other end of the line.

"Sorry mum, really bad reception here, going to have to go, bye, ciao" Jessica interrupted ending the call and slipping her phone back into her bag, "Sorry about that" she apologised.

"No worries" Antonio replied and with that she followed him towards the door of the little restaurant which had a couple of iron tables with intricate patterns in the metal placed outside the window. Antonio opened the door for Jessica "After you" he said as he waited for her to enter.

"Thanks" She replied as she hesitated, cautious to step in first to the unfamiliar restaurant. She walked through the threshold and into the small reception area and took a look around at the small, intimate restaurant. It looked typically Italian, just like the sort of thing you would see in a movie she thought thinking back to many of the romantic comedies she had watched over the years, Antonio followed her in.

"Antonio...Cosi bello rivederti" an elderly gentleman's voice called out from across the room.

"Buonasera Alfreido!" Antonio replied whilst Jessica stood there slightly bewildered as she translated some of what was being said, "Tavolo per due per favore" Antonio asked, Table for two please, Jessica thought as he spoke. "This is Jessica" Antonio said now speaking English as he introduced her whilst she stood quietly at the side of him.

"Hello" she waved politely at the man, "Nice to meet you, Antonio comes here often I take it?" she added sceptically as the old man approached her, Antonio still unaware she could understand him.

"Lovely to meet you bella" Alfreido replied, "Yes yes...Antonio here is our best customer" he smiled giving Antonio a meaningful nod.

"Oh really?" she replied her eyebrows rose as she spied Antonio fidgeting awkwardly on the spot.

"Please, please sit" Alfreido ushered the pair to a table pulling out a chair for Jessica to take a seat.

"Grazie" she replied pulling herself in under the table, she watched as Antonio sat in the chair opposite. The tables in the restaurant were all very close together she noted as she looked around and the restaurant was busy with many locals. After handing them some menu's which were all completely in Italian making the evening even more uncomfortable for Jessica the old man left the awkward looking couple to it.

"So..." Jessica cut straight to the point "You bring all your little tourist girlfriends here then?" she snapped dropping her menu carelessly down onto the table. She hadn't expected much from the night and she pretty much knew that Antonio was a complete player to begin with but he could have least of made an effort. She was tired of the men in her life not making an effort, from her Dad who was at least trying these days, to her ex boyfriend and that was one of the reasons there was an ex in front of boyfriend. Was it really that impossible to find a man just as committed to you as you are to him, she thought, or were they all just douches?

"No" Antonio lied unconvincingly a worried expression on his face.

"Oh come off it Antonio, I'm not idiot, I know what men like you are like, your a typical good looking tour guide thinking that English girls are some sort of easy target, well I am not your typical English girl, I am not even your typical girl" she snapped, she wasn't even fully English but that didn't matter at this point, "So let's just get things straight here and see this for what it really is ok? You just trying to get laid." she finished to a shocked looking Antonio.

"No...?" he repeated with even less certainty than before, Jessica raised her eyebrows once more.

"Ok...ok" he admitted holding his hands up in surrender to this fierce girl, "you are obviously not the kind of girl I thought you were...normally good looking girls such as yourself are..."

"Are?" she asked eager to see where he was going with this, when he remained silent she finished the sentence for him, "Shallow? Vain? Self Obsessed? Immature?...you shouldn't judge a book by its cover Antonio, I am so much more than that as I am sure many others are also", Antonio sat there stunned his mouth slightly slack as Alfreido approached the table with a bottle of wine and two glasses,

"This normally does the trick" Alfreido remarked as he placed the bottle and glasses down onto the white table cloth, "Doesn't it Antonio?" getting Jessica's back up even more. Antonio immediately looked embarrassed at Alfreido's comment; Jessica had had him completely and utterly figured out from the beginning.

"Grazie Alfreido" Antonio said quietly not sure whether to be thanking him or not for dropping him in it even further.

"You are welcome" Alfreido replied with a wide grin after having poured the glasses and winking at the couple "Let me know when you are ready to order" and with that he retreated back to the bar.

"I think you should take me home" Jessica said sternly, "tonight isn't going to be what you thought it would be." She said leaning for her bag on the floor after having stripped Antonio of all dignity. Suddenly he regained composure; he reached over and placed his hand on top of Jessica's causing her to jump slightly at his touch.

"You say you are not all of these things...well give me tonight to get to know what you are about instead?" he tried, "no expectations, just two people getting to know each other...as friends...?" he asked smiling at her as she looked back at him, her lips pressed tightly together, still appalled at the things she had seen and heard since entering the restaurant, "Okay?" he pressed.

"Very well" she agreed, "You can make it up to me by pouring me a glass of wine" she said pushing her glass over to him.

"It would be my pleasure" he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The night wasn't going so badly after all cards had been laid out on the table and hidden agendas abolished. Jessica had told Antonio not to judge a book by its cover and now it was time for her to practice what she preached and try to see beyond Antonio's 'typical' persona which he had originally created.

"How was your steak?" Antonio asked placing down his knife and fork down in the middle of his plate along with his napkin.

"Mmm beautiful" Jessica replied doing the same and taking another sip of wine; "You were right these sorts of places are the best" she nodded in agreement placing her glass back down on to the table.

"Dessert?" Antonio asked.

"No I couldn't" she replied, "I am absolutely stuffed". Antonio laughed.

"You know something, I am really, sincerely glad we did this Jessica, it is not often I can act in such a way with a girl, I mean I cannot believe you play video games? Most of the girls I know would not even be able to name a video game, especially the hot ones" he laughed.

"Good I'm glad" Jessica replied smiling, "I told you I wasn't your typical girl, and I'm sure a lot more play games than you think maybe if you talked to them more rather than just trying to get in their knickers you would know these things" she reminded.

"Ha. Indeed you aren't" Antonio agreed, "So tell me, what is your favourite game?"

"Erm I think...it would have to be Assassins Creed, but Halo, Fable and Tekken are not far behind and not to mention some of the old school playstation one games haha Spyro the Dragon?" she laughed "Awesome"

"Haha, so what brings you to Roma?" he asked genuinely interested.

"It is just somewhere I've always wanted to go I guess, the history and the culture has always been something I have been interested in, so when my parents asked if I wanted to go with them I jumped at the chance. They often do trips here with my university but I have never been, it's more like retreat sort of trips which isn't really my thing if I'm honest. I spent a few months in Firenze but I never got the chance to come then either" She replied taking another sip of her wine.

"Ahh I see, yes Roma is very deep in culture and history, I of all people should know" he laughed and Jessica smiled, "So you have been to Italia before? And for a few months? Why?" Antonio enquired.

"I came on an Italian language course for 3 months at the British Institute of Florence last summer" she replied

"Ahh so is that what you do at the university?" he asked

"No...I study religious studies, I just study Language on the side" Jessica replied instantly cringing upon having to say the name of her degree of choice, "It's not just about religion" she automatically defended, "I mean religion is something I am interested in, I mean it helps define people, cultures and communities as well as shape history but religious studies is so much more than that. It's about philosophy, ethics, politics, history and even science, that's what I love about it" she stopped herself before she went into too much detail and bored the poor guy to death, "I bet you are regretting you asked now?" she laughed.

"No not at all, that is very interesting, brains as well as beauty" he replied.

"Thank you" she blushed at his compliment, "I really want to do something meaningful with my life, I want to make a difference but sometimes I just feel so small" she stopped herself once more, "But anyway...you must know a lot about history?" she changed the subject to Antonio.

"Wow...deep." He replied. She hated it when people said things like that to her. "Erm...yeah I know what history I need to know to get by...I only got the job because my father owns the company" he laughed. Jessica looked disappointed.

"Oh I see...is it a job you actually enjoy? Or do you just use it to meet girls?" she added.

"I enjoy it...I suppose, but mainly the meeting girls..." he laughed again.

"Well at least your being honest about it now" she smiled, "I have to say though I am disappointed I didn't get to go to the Colosseum, it is something I've always wanted to see properly and now I won't get to" she shrugged, "Maybe next time eh?" she said sounding crestfallen.

"Well I am sure the roads will be clear tomorrow, you are more than welcome to come on the tour again?" he added trying to be helpful.

"I don't think I could handle that tour again" she laughed "No offence but I am exhausted and my parents have got us booked solid with trips and tours and everything you can think of under the sun until we go back" she sighed, "I wasn't completely blowing you off when I said I didn't have much time" she said giving Antonio a small smile. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Want to settle up and get out of here?" he asked suddenly seeming to want to cut the night short.

"Oh...sure" Jessica replied concluding in her mind that she had indeed officially bored him to death, she reached for her purse.

"No no, it is on me" Antonio said placing his hand on her arm to stop her from reaching, she looked up.

"No I couldn't, we can go halves." She said.

"No." He insisted sternly, "It is the least I can do" he smiled and with that Antonio settled the bill. After saying their thanks and goodbyes to Alfreido they left the restaurant and went out into the cool night air.

"Where are you going?" Jessica called after Antonio as he headed in the opposite direction from where he had parked his scooter. She looked at her watch, 9:30pm, pulling out her phone from her bag she checked for any messages or missed calls, nothing, she dropped it back in.

"Follow me" he replied turning his head and beckoning her to come, she hovered on the spot for the moment not sure whether to follow him or insist they go back to the hotel but something in that moment made her want to trust him.

"Wait up" she said as she ran after him to catch up just as he circled a corner, and there it was stood there in all its glory, the Colosseum.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"I didn't realise we were so close to it...I thought we were in the old country?" Jessica spoke the last two words with air quotes.

"Yeah I just said that to impress you, Alfreido is my uncle though I do not lie when I say he is the best in Roma, and it is in more of a less commercialised area of Roma, hence the locals there, the restaurants are generally better in that part of town" he admitted. Jessica looked unimpressed however she was too distracted by the beauty of the Coloseum to be bothered to think of a remark to his confession. There was something about it being night time that made it that bit more magical, there was this sense of mystery to it as well as one of grandeur. They crossed the road and began to walk up the path to the main gates as a security guard approached them.

"Ciao Gio" Antonio called out to the young man dressed in a smart dark blue uniform complete with a peaked hat.

"Antonio" the man called back grinning and waving to the two as they approached.

"Do you know everyone in this city?" Jessica asked.

"Just about" replied Antonio smiling proudly, "This is my friend Jessica" he said nodding over to where she was standing gazing up at the magnificent structure which stood before her.

"Peacere Jessica" Gio reached forward kissing Jessica on both her cheeks.

"Nice to meet you" she replied still distracted.

"So Gio, any chance of a night tour?" Antonio asked grinning at the young man with his wide smile.

"Ohh Antonio, I don't know, I could get into serious trouble if anyone finds out?" Gio hesistated.

"Come on, this is the only chance Jessica will get to see it before she returns to England, we couldn't get earlier because of that accident. Besides, no one will find out and if anyone does we are just two tourists that have lost something important?" Antonio pushed his friend.

"Okay okay, anything for a beautiful lady" Gio smiled at Jessica.

"Seriously?" Jessica couldn't help but smiled excitedly at the prospect.

"Yes yes of course, a short tour" Gio replied as the pair followed him towards the gate which he proceeded to unlock with a large metal key. He pushed open the gate slowly causing it to creak and whine as it moved in its hinges towards the stone of the building. "Come come" Gio ushered them in in hushed tones.

"Wow thank you so much, I really appreciate this" Jessica exclaimed excitedly as Gio began to take them round the in's and out's of the building. As they stood in the middle of the theatre she gazed up into the clear night's sky, the stars twinkling down upon them. She thought about the pain and torture that had occurred where she was standing but then also that great plays and performances which had taken place there, it was such a mixture of emotions. The three stood still, their vision still fixed into the night's sky.

"It's a beautiful night" Antonio announced.

"Isn't it just?" Jessica agreed. There was something about it that night she thought as she gazed mesmerized at the stars and that was when she saw it. A large golden star which seemed to be getting brighter and brighter like it was somehow impossibly getting nearer to them; she had never seen anything like it in her life.

"What is that?" she asked in amazement as her eyes followed the star's movements, "Can you see that?"

"Yes..." Antonio said slowly.

"I don't know" Gio added as they all continued to watch.

"It looks as though...as though it's getting closer" Antonio continued sounding increasingly confused.

"But that's impossible...unless it's some sort of comet or meteorite" Jessica began as the golden star was beginning to look nearer and nearer to them "and I'm pretty sure some scientists would know about that..." she finished. The star continued to approach as the trio watched unable to take their eyes away from it. It eventually stopped right over head, above hovering just above the wall of the Colosseum. It stayed there momentarily before it started to descend down the wall and towards where the group were standing.

"Mio Dio!" cried Antonio, "Everybody quick! Get out of the way!" he shouted.

"Incredible'" Gio said astonished at what he was witnessing as himself and Jessica stood fixed to the spot whilst Antonio ran around frantically trying to avoid the stars decent. It had now reached where Gio and Jessica were as Antonio stood back and watched cautiously from a distance, it was so bright Gio had to shield his eyes from the glow of the unnatural light it was producing, but Jessica continued to study the star although now it looked like some sort of intricately designed spherical devise.

"Is it an alien?" Antonio's voice called out from where he was standing.

"I...I don't know what it is" Gio replied nerves causing his voice to tremble but Jessica remained completely silent. It was like this thing had suddenly hypnotised her, all her focus was on this sphere and nothing else. For some reason she had an uncontrollable desire to reach out and touch it, the more she fought against this desire the more her left hand began to tingle. Gio and Antonio could see the effect it was having on her.

"Jessica stay back" Antonio warned lurching forward towards her but it was too late. Before either of the two men could stop her she had raised her left arm and carefully placed her hand on top of the golden sphere.

"Jessica" Antonio shouted once more as her entire body began to glow with the same unnatural golden light as the sphere and within a few moments later she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"CAZZO" Antonio yelled as he watched her disappear in front of his own eyes, "What just happened?" he asked Gio but there was no reply, "Gio?" Antonio looked around confused, had Gio been taken too? He spun around on the spot to see his friend disappear out of the gates and into the night, "MERDA" he shouted and without another thought followed in his friends footsteps.

**Okay so here are the first four chapters!**

**This is my first time doing anything like this, I love writing and I hope this reflects in my work. Please review, let me know your thoughts and opinions, all comments will be taken on board!**

**Edgey (^o^)**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

5

Jessica watched as her body began to glow the same golden light as the sphere. If one were to look from a distance all that could have been seen would be that of a glowing, gold silhouette. She was oblivious of all her surroundings except for the golden sphere which remained in front of her, her left hand placed firmly on it and that was all that seemed to matter at the time. The sphere held her focus and nothing else. Suddenly her body began to feel strange and numb, as though it was tingling all over yet she didn't question it, no questions even entered her mind. She didn't know what she was thinking; she just calmly accepted what was happening as though it was natural. She watched as the golden light began to dim and the colour of her body began to slowly return back to normal, she kept her hand on the sphere as she looked down at her feet, her mind suddenly freed. She could once again see her individual toes resting in her sandals and the short blades of grass appear around them from where she had been stood the entire time.

"What the hell just happened..." she asked slowly, her eyes back to the sphere which was now beginning to dim, she waited for the response of Antonio and Gio, but heard nothing. "Guys?" she called out, her eyes still firmly in place. She then noticed something different, something in front of her, a large shadow that had not been there previously. She looked up managing to tear her eyes away from the now dull sphere to meet the shadowed face of a hooded man holding the sphere out in his hands, and her hand was still resting on top of it.

"Shit" she shouted her heart pounding in her chest from the fright. She pulled her hand off the sphere jumping back as she did so. The man stood still watching her intently as her movements caused the sphere to wobble unsteadily in his gloved hands. Jessica stood fixed to the spot in sheer fright as the man calmly opened up a pouch hanging from the side of his strange clothing and placed the sphere inside of it, he stood there for a moment his arms slightly outstretched at his sides. That was when she heard it, what sounded like two daggers being released from both of the man's wrists as he stood there, something was slowly beginning to register in her mind but she wasn't quite sure what it was yet.

"I..." she began but thinking better of trying to explain herself without knowing the answer she turned on her heel and ran in the direction she thought she had come from. She could have sworn she heard the man chuckle to himself as he watched her run away in panic. He decided to give her a 5 second head start before he would catch her. 5...4...3...2...1, he thought to himself before setting off at full pelt after her. He caught up with her in no time, before she had even reached the inner walls of the Colosseum and launching himself at her he rugby tackled her to the ground. Jessica moaned in pain as she felt the man's weight crushing down upon her as she hit the uneven grass in the centre of the Colosseum.

"Please, please let me go! I'm sorry I didn't mean to touch your ball" she shouted having managed to move round to face him as she wriggled and struggled under the man's grip. He grabbed on to her wrists and held them down flat against the grass, straddling her at the same time keeping the rest of her body still with his legs. She cringed afraid of what the man was going to do her, she shut her eyes hoping that this was all some sort of crazy dream and when she opened them she would be tucked up in bed in her comfy hotel room. But this was all too real.

"Chi sei?" the man demanded as he pinned her down against the floor, "Dove sei? Chi lavora?" he shouted.

"I'm sorry?" she pleaded with the man her brain not able to function with the shock, her were eyes still tightly pressed shut as she cowered, but at the same time she was wondering why his voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Who are you?" the man repeated himself in English this time and waited for a response. Jessica laid still, having now given up in her pointless struggle to free herself she huffed opening her dark brown eyes and looking up at the man's face. She could see his clothing much better now he was closer; in fact closer was an understatement. It was then she recognised his clothing, his white garb with red embellishment, his armour, his cloak, his peaked hood...she looked closely into the shadow of his face, and allowing her eyes to focus and adjust she could see the delicate outline of a thin scar resting on the right hand side of his mouth.

"Ezio Auditore?" she said in astonishment at who she was looking at. The man relaxed himself a little, still holding her down but obviously realising this girl was of no threat to him.

"You are Ezio Auditore?" he laughed, slightly confused as to what he was hearing. Jessica then realised what it had sounded like.

"No..." she said slowly her mind working in over drive, "You are Ezio Auditore...from Assassins Creed" she said almost in a way as though she was trying to convince herself.

"Well I know who I am, but I was asking who you were? And why were you touching my...'ball'?" he asked, his lips curling into a small smirk.

"But you're not real..." she continued dozily.

"Scusi?" Ezio asked confused.

"How is this even possible? When you aren't real, I don't understand?" she babbled on.

"Well I'm quite sure I am real..." he began.

"I wasn't touching your ball; you weren't holding it when I touched it, it was just there floating, it came down from the sky and it's not like I even wanted to touch it, something made me do it..." she interrupted. Still in a daze she had forgot she was trapped underneath him, "Hey get off me" she snapped suddenly starting to wriggle again in a bid to escape the strong Italian's hold.

"Sorry" he apologised letting go as though he had forgot himself in all the confusion, he stood up and dusted himself off waiting for the girl to stand but she continued to lay there staring up at the sky. She raised her hand and pointed to something.

"There, thats where it came from" she said pointing to the top of the Colossuem.

"No..." Ezio corrected her, "That's where I climbed down from with it" he was now most definitely just as confused as she was, what was this strange girl talking about he thought to himself.

"Hey!" she shouted again.

"What?" Ezio replied still confused.

"That wasn't there before and all the lights are gone" she said still lying down flat on her back pointing to a part of the Colossuem that seemed to have magically been rebuilt since she last looked, "Niether was that" she exclaimed pointing to another part, "And where have the others gone?" she said suddenly sitting bolt upright. Ezio crouched down.

"Look I don't know what you are talking about...what others? Where did _you_ even come from? And how do you know my name?" he asked his deep voice speaking softer now.

"You know" she prompted ignoring his questions, "Antonio and Gio?".

"No I...really don't." Ezio replied.

"Hmm, strange" Jessica said rubbing her chin, "Maybe I should go and look for them then?" she asked herself as she stood up staggering slightly before brushing herself off and rubbing her back which was hurting from the impact of her body with the ground.

"Maybe you should?" Ezio agreed eyeing up her strange attire.

"So it was nice meeting you and all that but I'm not sure what's happening right now and...so..." she trailed off observing her surroundings looking bewildered, "I'm sure that wasn't there before" she repeated as her eyes rested on the top of the buildings walls muttering to herself as Ezio watched her carefully. She spun around to face him. "So anyway yeah, cool outfit and all , nice little trick you played there although I don't know how Antonio managed to organise all this so quickly I know he said he knew everyone but this is...well this is just something else" she finished her eyes wide. Ezio remained silent as Jessica began to walk away, this time in another direction.

"Wait" he called after her but not quite knowing why, she stopped and turned back to face him, he hesitated for a moment "Do you even know where you are going?" he asked.

"Well...No" Jessica replied "But I am sure I can find my way back to the hotel, I'll just get a taxi or something" she called back waving her hand at him carelessly as though it wasn't a problem. Ezio strode towards her, what was she talking about he thought to himself as he approached her.

"A what?" he asked.

"A taxi" she replied as though he was completely stupid, Ezio looked at her gone out, he scanned her with his eagle like eyes taking in every part of her as she stood there staring at him a strange expression on her face. She was a pretty girl he thought to himself, quite beautiful in fact after having studied her face but she was wearing such strange clothes.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked.

"Erm yes the Colossuem" she replied confused as to why he had asked her such an obvious question.

"Come with me" he said and without hesistation she followed him to the edges of the building. She approached one of the many arch ways leading out onto the road; however this one didn't have a gate she noticed. Strange she thought to herself that means anyone could get in whenever they liked, why bother with security guards if you weren't even going to have gates. As she got nearer she looked for the road that surrounded the colossuem, the one that the accident had been on earlier but all she could see was a sandy coloured path surrounding it rather than a proper road and beyond that was what looked like a load of fields although it was dark and hard to tell.

"Where's the road gone?" she asked oblivious.

"Erm it's there" Ezio replied pointing to the sandy path.

"That's not the road" she insisted staring at it intently.

"I'm pretty sure it is" Ezio argued, the sound of hooves could be heard approaching from around the corner and the pair both watched as a slow moving horse and cart passed by filled with what looked like some form of crop.

"Oh...my...God" Jessica slowly murmured before passing out straight into Ezio's awaiting arms.

the gold light engulfed her body, as she began to emanate the unnatural glow from her skin. If one was to look from a distance all that could have been seen would be that of a glowing, gold silhouette. She was oblivious of all her surroundings except for the golden sphere which remained in front of her, her left hand placed firmly on it and that was all that seemed to matter at the time. The sphere held her focus and nothing else. Suddenly her body began to feel strange and numb, as though it was tingling all over yet she didn't question it, no questions even entered her mind. She didn't know what she was thinking; she just calmly accepted what was happening as though it was natural. She watched as the golden light began to dim and the colour of her body began to slowly return back to normal, she kept her hand on the sphere as she looked down at her feet, her mind suddenly freed. She could once again see her individual toes resting in her sandals and the short grass appear around them from where she had been stood the entire time.

"What the hell just happened..." she asked slowly, her eyes back to the sphere which was now beginning to dim, she waited for the response of Antonio and Gio, but heard nothing. "Guys?" she called out, her eyes still firmly in place. She then noticed something different, something in front of her, a large shadow that had not been there previously. She looked up managing to tear her eyes away from the now dull sphere to meet the shadowed face of a hooded man holding the sphere out in his hands, and her hand was still resting on top of it.

"Shit" she shouted her heart pounding in her chest from the fright. She pulled her hand off the sphere jumping back as she did so. The man stood still watching her intently as her movements caused the sphere to wobble unsteadily in his gloved hands. Jessica stood fixed to the spot in sheer fright as the man calmly opened up a pouch hanging from the side of his strange clothing and placed the sphere inside of it, he stood there for a moment his arms slightly outstretched at his sides. That was when she heard it, what sounded like two daggers being released from both of the man's wrists as he stood there, something was slowly beginning to register in her mind but she wasn't quite sure what it was yet.

"I..." she began but thinking better of trying to explain herself without knowing the answer she turned on her heel and ran in the direction she thought she had come from. She could have sworn she heard the man chuckle to himself as he watched her run away in panic. He decided to give her a 5 second head start before he would catch her. 5...4...3...2...1, he thought to himself before setting off at full pelt after her. He caught up with her in no time, before she had even reached the inner walls of the Colosseum and launching himself at her he rugby tackled her to the ground. Jessica moaned in pain as she felt the man's weight crushing down upon her as she hit the uneven grass in the centre of the Colosseum.

"Please, please let me go! I'm sorry I didn't mean to touch your ball" she shouted having managed to move round to face him as she wriggled and struggled under the man's grip. He grabbed on to her wrists and held them down flat against the grass, straddling her at the same time keeping the rest of her body still with his legs. She cringed afraid of what the man was going to do her, she shut her eyes hoping that this was all some sort of crazy dream and when she opened them she would be tucked up in bed in her comfy hotel room. But this was all too real.

"Chi sei?" the man demanded as he pinned her down against the floor, "Dove sei? Chi lavora?" he shouted.

"I'm sorry?" she pleaded with the man her brain not able to function with the shock, her were eyes still tightly pressed shut as she cowered, but at the same time she was wondering why his voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Who are you?" the man repeated himself in English this time and waited for a response. Jessica laid still, having now given up in her pointless struggle to free herself she huffed opening her dark brown eyes and looking up at the man's face. She could see his clothing much better now he was closer; in fact closer was an understatement. It was then she recognised his clothing, his white garb with red embellishment, his armour, his cloak, his peaked hood...she looked closely into the shadow of his face, and allowing her eyes to focus and adjust she could see the delicate outline of a thin scar resting on the right hand side of his mouth.

"Ezio Auditore?" she said in astonishment at who she was looking at. The man relaxed himself a little, still holding her down but obviously realising this girl was of no threat to him.

"You are Ezio Auditore?" he laughed, slightly confused as to what he was hearing. Jessica then realised what it had sounded like.

"No..." she said slowly her mind working in over drive, "You are Ezio Auditore...from Assassins Creed" she said almost in a way as though she was trying to convince herself.

"Well I know who I am, but I was asking who you were? And why were you touching my...'ball'?" he asked, his lips curling into a small smirk.

"But you're not real..." she continued dozily.

"Scusi?" Ezio asked confused.

"How is this even possible? When you aren't real, I don't understand?" she babbled on.

"Well I'm quite sure I am real..." he began.

"I wasn't touching your ball; you weren't holding it when I touched it, it was just there floating, it came down from the sky and it's not like I even wanted to touch it, something made me do it..." she interrupted. Still in a daze she had forgot she was trapped underneath him, "Hey get off me" she snapped suddenly starting to wriggle again in a bid to escape the strong Italian's hold.

"Sorry" he apologised letting go as though he had forgot himself in all the confusion, he stood up and dusted himself off waiting for the girl to stand but she continued to lay there staring up at the sky. She raised her hand and pointed to something.

"There, thats where it came from" she said pointing to the top of the Colossuem.

"No..." Ezio corrected her, "That's where I climbed down from with it" he was now most definitely just as confused as she was, what was this strange girl talking about he thought to himself.

"Hey!" she shouted again.

"What?" Ezio replied still confused.

"That wasn't there before and all the lights are gone" she said still lying down flat on her back pointing to a part of the Colossuem that seemed to have magically been rebuilt since she last looked, "Niether was that" she exclaimed pointing to another part, "And where have the others gone?" she said suddenly sitting bolt upright. Ezio crouched down.

"Look I don't know what you are talking about...what others? Where did _you_ even come from? And how do you know my name?" he asked his deep voice speaking softer now.

"You know" she prompted ignoring his questions, "Antonio and Gio?".

"No I...really don't." Ezio replied.

"Hmm, strange" Jessica said rubbing her chin, "Maybe I should go and look for them then?" she asked herself as she stood up staggering slightly before brushing herself off and rubbing her back which was hurting from the impact of her body with the ground.

"Maybe you should?" Ezio agreed eyeing up her strange attire.

"So it was nice meeting you and all that but I'm not sure what's happening right now and...so..." she trailed off observing her surroundings looking bewildered, "I'm sure that wasn't there before" she repeated as her eyes rested on the top of the buildings walls muttering to herself as Ezio watched her carefully. She spun around to face him. "So anyway yeah, cool outfit and all , nice little trick you played there although I don't know how Antonio managed to organise all this so quickly I know he said he knew everyone but this is...well this is just something else" she finished her eyes wide. Ezio remained silent as Jessica began to walk away, this time in another direction.

"Wait" he called after her but not quite knowing why, she stopped and turned back to face him, he hesitated for a moment "Do you even know where you are going?" he asked.

"Well...No" Jessica replied "But I am sure I can find my way back to the hotel, I'll just get a taxi or something" she called back waving her hand at him carelessly as though it wasn't a problem. Ezio strode towards her, what was she talking about he thought to himself as he approached her.

"A what?" he asked.

"A taxi" she replied as though he was completely stupid, Ezio looked at her gone out, he scanned her with his eagle like eyes taking in every part of her as she stood there staring at him a strange expression on her face. She was a pretty girl he thought to himself, quite beautiful in fact after having studied her face but she was wearing such strange clothes.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked.

"Erm yes the Colossuem" she replied confused as to why he had asked her such an obvious question.

"Come with me" he said and without hesistation she followed him to the edges of the building. She approached one of the many arch ways leading out onto the road; however this one didn't have a gate she noticed. Strange she thought to herself that means anyone could get in whenever they liked, why bother with security guards if you weren't even going to have gates. As she got nearer she looked for the road that surrounded the colossuem, the one that the accident had been on earlier but all she could see was a sandy coloured path surrounding it rather than a proper road and beyond that was what looked like a load of fields although it was dark and hard to tell.

"Where's the road gone?" she asked oblivious.

"Erm it's there" Ezio replied pointing to the sandy path.

"That's not the road" she insisted staring at it intently.

"I'm pretty sure it is" Ezio argued, the sound of hooves could be heard approaching from around the corner and the pair both watched as a slow moving horse and cart passed by filled with what looked like some form of crop.

"Oh...my...God" Jessica slowly murmured before passing out straight into Ezio's awaiting arms.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"Madonna!" Ezio called out as he watched Jessica sway unsteadily at the sight of the view from the Colosseum. He reached out and just in time caught her as she collapsed backwards towards him landing with a thud onto his chest. He caught his breath and knelt down still holding Jessica tightly as he lowered her to the ground with one arm, he lent over her, "Madonna" he spoke again, this time softer as he tried to coax Jessica to come around.

"Who's there?" the voice of nearby stationed guard called out. Ezio's ears pricked up automatically at the sound of the threat, he kept still and silent listening for any further clues that would give the guard and his position away. He could hear footsteps fast approaching from the right, the small stones moving under the guard's feet revealing his movements as his boots pressed onto them. "Show yourself" the guard called again just as Jessica began to stir in Ezio's arms.

"Merda" Ezio whispered under his breath looking down at her. He scooped Jessica up into his muscular arms and before making sure the 'ball' as she had referred to it was securely in his pouch he jumped down from the ledge of the colosseum skimming the grass verge and onto the hard, gravelly road. Dust flew up in a flurry as his heavy boots hit the ground causing Jessica to splutter and stir once more in his arms, what was he even going to do with this girl he thought as he watched her. He began to make his way along the path and towards the city still carrying her in his arms, he didn't even know her name, who she was, where she came from or anything. He should have just left her there, but Ezio did always have a weakness for a damsel in distress...if you could really call her that. He looked down at her again just as she slowly opened her eyes returning his gaze.

"Wh...where am I?" she asked dreamily as she looked up at him. He was just about to answer her when a voice sounded out from in front of him.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A guard asked who was gathered with the small group of men who were now blocking his path. "What are you doing with that girl?" asked the same man. Jessica now able to understand now that her mind had cleared was suddenly alert to the danger of the situation immediately shutting her eyes at the sound of his voice. Ezio noticed this and used it to his advantage casually throwing his cape over her as he took a step forward. She lay completely still in his arms as he allowed for the guards to peer down at her.

"Please, let me pass I beg you" he began putting on his best desperate voice, "It is my wife, she has collapsed! I need to get her to a dottore!" he replied.

"My apologies messere" the guard immediately apologised after having heard Ezio's explanation, "Please, let him pass" he said to the other guards, "We must have confused you for someone else" he smiled sympathetically.

"Grazie Messere" Ezio replied as he continued along the road and passed the guards. That was too easy Ezio thought to himself as he looked back to see the men slowly disappearing around the bend.

"Okay" he shook Jessica in his arms, "You can stop with the dramatics now they have gone" he said as she cautiously opened one eye still wrapped up in his cape.

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked nervously.

"Yes, positive" Ezio replied dropping her abruptly to her feet causing her to scowl.

"So I'm your wife?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"You understood?" Ezio looked surprised, "Whatever" he continued not bothering to wait for her reply whilst waving his hand blowing her comment off.

"Where are we going?" She asked, still coming off slightly bewildered.

"WE are going nowhere" Ezio said harshly, "I am going in there" he said gesturing over to the city walls, Jessica gazed upon them in amazement.

"Wow" she replied not taking much notice of Ezio's harsh words.

"I do not know where you are going but good look getting passed the guards dressed like that" he said giving her outfit a disapproving look. She looked down at what she was wearing struggling to remember after the days confusing events. Denim Shorts, a use to be white blouse, sandals, sunglasses, Shit she thought to herself suddenly, where was her bag? She began to pat her body frantically, desperately trying to feel for the leather bag she had left the hotel with that morning whilst Ezio looked on curiously.

"What...are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh no" she wailed realising what must have happened, "Shit shit shit shit shit" she cried stamping her feet a little on the gravel.

"What? What is the problem?" Ezio asked looking slightly alarmed by her behaviour.

"I need to go back" she replied.

"Go back where?" Ezio asked.

"To the Colosseum" she replied flatly as though it should have been obvious to him.

"But why?" Ezio was really confused by this time, this girl was so strange he thought as he took in her erratic behaviour.

"I've lost my bag!" she cried, "It has everything in there, I need to get it back, it must be there!" she stated turning on her heal as she finished.

"You can't go back in there" Ezio said immediately grabbing her by the shoulder stopping her in her tracks it reminding her of Antonio stopping her earlier that day, before whatever it was that was happening now. "You will just have to leave it".

"I can't, I can't go on without it, it has my phone in and everything...I have to get it..." she began.

"Your what?" Ezio stood there for a moment watching the girl stress, his head was telling him to leave and just go back to the city seeing as though his mission had failed thanks to her. However for some reason unknown to him she interested him, he wanted to know who she was and where and why she had suddenly appeared in front of him in the colosseum whilst he had been trying to locate a secret vault apparently hidden beneath. He hadn't realised that whilst he had been pondering this she had already set off back down the road and towards the colosseum. Shit, he thought to himself rolling his eyes as he chased after her grabbing her by the wrist as she strode.

"Oww" she complained as his first tightly clenched around her thin wrist, "What do you want?" she snapped, "You were trying to get rid of me a minute ago!"

"You can't just march in there you know" he stated keeping a firm hold of her as she tried to pull away from him.

"I NEED my bag" she snarled through gritted teeth trying to pull away again. Jessica hated people restricting her and it had seemed to be happening quite a lot just recently.

"Oh for fuck sake" Ezio said to himself, "I will get you your bag okay".

"You will?" she replied her face lighting up.

"Yes" he reinstated, "As long as you keep out of sight until I get back, the less trouble you cause the better" he said as he scanned their surroundings.

"But where will I wait?" Jessica asked him confused as she looked around the dark fields.

"There" replied Ezio nodding directly behind her. She looked back to see a large stack of hay piled up.

"Oh...I can't not in there I have hay..." but before she could finish Ezio gave her a gentle push sending her falling straight back into the pile of hay with a soft thud, "fever" she finished with a sniffle now completely surrounded by the camouflage as Ezio unwillingly made his way back towards the colosseum. He stood by a small farmer's cottage across the road from the building scanning it with his eyes for any movement. When he had decided it to be clear he took a step out checking up and down the road for guards. He ran silently across easily scaling the vertical wall leading up to the first row of arches that made up the bottom of the building. Making his way through the tunnels and archways he heard the voices of two men. He stood still leaning against a column in the shadows as he eavesdropped on the two Borgia guards chatting in the middle of the building. They were stood next to three crosses which had been erected for the Passion play and seemed to be looking at something. Ezio had a pretty good idea of what it might be as one guard pulled out his spear and gently prodded whatever it was that was resting on the ground in front of them. He rolled his eyes, this bag better be worth it he thought to himself as he scanned the rest of the inside to make sure no one was watching. Releasing his hidden blades he set of into a sprint reaching the guards in no time and quickly plunging his blades into the back of both men's necks, a quick and easy death. Ezio waited till both men had dropped to the floor, he wiped his blades clean on the grass and slipped them away. He picked up the large leather bag that the men had been looking at inspecting it slightly himself before stealing off into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Jessica had been sat in the haystack for about 15 minutes now. Her eyes were red and sore and her nose was itching as she desperately tried not to sneeze. She froze as she began to hear the footsteps of someone approaching. She could feel her heat beating harder inside her chest as the sound became louder, she shut her eyes. Suddenly she felt someone's hand reaching into the haystack, grabbing her roughly by the arm and yanking her out abruptly.

"ACHOOO" she sneezed loudly as the hay surrounded the air. The sound of her sneeze carried through the night as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Shhh" Ezio scolded holding out her bag, "Here" he said dropping it in her outstretched arms.

"I...I'm sor..ry" she tried to apologise but another sneeze was coming, "ACHOOO".

"Quiet" Ezio spat, "Do you want to get us both killed?". Jessica dropped her bag on the floor and quickly dusted off the remnants of hay from her body before she spoke again, pulling long pieces of it out of her thick hair.

"I'm sorry" she whispered annoyed, "I did try to tell you I was allergic!" she snapped picking up her bag from the ground. "Thank you" she said gesturing to it with her eyes as she began to rummage through it. She pulled out a packet of antihistamine and a bottle of water popping one in to her mouth and swallowing taking a gulp of water as she did so.

"What is that?" Ezio asked baffled by what he had just witnessed.

"Medicine..." she replied, "And water" she shook the bottle in her hand before dropping it back into her bag along with the packet and shaking it.

"Right..." Ezio said none the less wiser to what she was talking about, where did she acquire such items and packaging...what was she the questions raced through his mind leading him to make his next decision, "So...I've got to...go...now" he continued still looking at her puzzled as she picked off the pieces of hay she had missed.

"Yeah okay...whatever...leave your _'wife'_" Jessica replied unimpressed, she had always imagined him to be different when she had played the games. It had been safe to say she had been a little bit in love with the character...even though he was a bit or a lot as the case probably was of a ladies' man as well as in spite of him being made entirely of pixels and numbers, at least he looked like a real person now she thought. There had always been something about him then but now? Not so much. Anyway her thoughts continued, soon she would wake up from this bizarre dream and it would all be over. "Thanks again" she said as she watched him walk away looking slightly perplexed himself.

"Ciao" he called back still not able to work out if any of those events had really happened or not, she sighed as she watched him walk away. But how could this be a dream, surely if she was dreaming she wouldn't be stood around trying to decide whether she was or wasn't dreaming.

"Exactly" She concluded out loud, "I will follow him". Ezio looked back just as she was talking to herself still stood by the haystack; he chuckled as he carried on towards the city. He would find her again if he needed to he thought to himself as he walked although he did not see why he would need to. He was still not sure as to where she had come from; it was as though he couldn't remember what had exactly happened in the colosseum. Had she been there the whole time, he preferred to remember it as though she had, too many questions would need to be asked if not although he could have sworn she had seemed to appear right before his eyes, he would have noticed her approaching him otherwise, and he needed to give himself some credit but by doing so this left him with the strange situation that seemed so bizarre and impossible. Noticing him looking back she waited until he turned to face the other way and set off after him. She used the same tactics she had employed when playing the game, keeping to the shadows and hiding around corners and buildings to keep out of sight, although all haystacks were avoided. She was waiting by the side of a stable trying to catch her breath, still panting slightly at the fast pace she was having to walk at to keep up with him when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She jumped promptly turning around to look for the culprit only to see Ezio standing in front of her a small smile resting on his face.

"Why are you following me?" he asked sounding slightly amused.

"Erm..." she paused as she quickly tried to think of an excuse, "I'm...I'm not" was the best she could come up with. Ezio's eyebrows rose, "I'm just on my way...you know...to the city" she said casually.

"Oh really" Ezio replied nodding for a moment, "Well in that case what are you doing hiding behind here?" he asked. Shit, Jessica thought to herself her mind racing as she tried to think of what to say.

"I was worried that you might...that you might think I was following you...so I just thought I would...I would hang back for a bit here" she said quite pleased with herself, "What's it to you anyway?" she spat suddenly annoyed at his accusation, even though it had been true.

"Nothing...except for the fact that you have obviously been following me" he replied cockily. She remained silent slouching back against the wood of the stable only to have a sharp nail dig in to her already bruised back.

"Oww" she yelped causing two of the horses to stir as she pushed herself back off the wood, however her shirt caught on the nail tearing it as she struggled to free herself. "Oh great now look" she sighed. She twisted her body around and pulled at her shirt to check out the damage whilst Ezio looked on amused. It had completely ripped the back right down to the seam, "Argh" she groaned sliding down onto the ground and placing her head in her hands.

"This is a bad dream" she moaned.

"You needed some new clothes anyway" Ezio mocked. She scowled at him, her eyes glaring up from where her chin was now resting on her arms. "Where did you even get those things from?" he asked.

"A shop" she replied flatly.

"Well there are plenty of those in the city, buy yourself something new" he suggested wondering to himself why he was still stood there talking to her.

"You'll never get into the city dressed like that" Jessica replied imitating what Ezio had said to her earlier, she looked down at the grass. Ezio shifted his weight onto his other foot unsure whether to leave or not. "Oh just go I can tell you want to" she said continuing to look down at the dry grass. Ezio hovered for a moment he urgently needed to get back but he was beginning to feel bad for the poor girl, somewhat taken in by her. Was she here for some sort of reason unknown to him, did she have something to do with the Apple of Eden or the ball as she had referred to it? He chuckled to himself as he thought of this. "Well I am glad you find it amusing because I certainly don't".

"Well I suppose you could always walk around with no clothes on, that could be a solution to your little problem" he tormented causing the scowl already present on Jessica's face to deepen, her eyes remaining fixed to the ground. "I mean you would certainly get the guards attention but I don't think they would stop you...I wouldn't" he grinned. That was it, Jessica had had enough of lecherous men that day.

"Well that's you all over isn't it" she yelled standing angrily from where she had been sat, her breath hitching in pain as her back straightened. "Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Assassin and ladies man, well you know what I feel sorry for you Ezio, there are more to women than just the way they look. Oh...and good luck with Caterina Sforza...it won't work out" she spat angrily as moisture slowly started to prick at her eyes and picking up her bag she turned to leave a shell shocked looking Ezio.

"What the fuck..." Ezio shouted after her wondering how the hell she knew so much, "Who are you?" he leant forward making a grab for her as she turned but catching the back of her shirt instead. Rip. Ezio immediately froze; he was still clutching the end of her shirt in his gloved hand as he watched it tear further, cleanly cutting through the rest of white material, all the way up to the top. "Merda" he spat, his previous frustration suddenly disappearing at the realisation of what had just happened. Jessica spun around seething at the sound of the tear, he could see the fierceness in her eyes. "Madonna, forgive me" he said as her eyes bore into his, "It was an accident I swear". Jessica didn't reply, she stood there her arms outstretched as the loose white material hung off of her body.

"Well done you idiot" she shouted looking down at the front of her body, the straps of her bikini were still tied securely around her neck, she regretted having not worn a bra now. "Well at least you got half your wish" she snapped as she let her arms hang down allowing the loose material to slip to the floor as Ezio watched her trying to hide his amusement although he did feel a little bit bad. "Now what am I going to do?" she asked annoyed. He couldn't help but notice the strange material triangles covering her breasts which seemed to be held together by what looked like two pieces of string. "And you can stop staring that's for sure...urgh!" she continued on angrily as she bent down to pick up what was left of the shirt. His eyes couldn't help but follow until she rose back up again to greet him with a stern look, he snapped out of it but somehow allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips, she amused him. "Oh yeah, let's all have a good old giggle at my expense shall we..." she said pausing for a moment as she let the scrunched up material unfold in her hands. She turned it around and swung it over her head and began to slip it back on like you would a jacket. Taking hold of the two sides the tear had created she tied them together in a knot, her torso left on show, "That will have to do" she concluded to herself.

"I liked it better before" Ezio teased even though he knew he probably shouldn't.

"You really are enjoying this aren't you?" she scowled.

"Not at all Madonna, I'm really sorry" he replied cocking his head to one side and studying her frame, she had a good figure, toned but still curvy.

"Yeah I bet you are" she said as she stood there awkwardly whilst Ezio's eyes examined her until he met her gaze. "Finished?" she enquired.

"Si" he grinned, he had lied before, he was very much enjoying himself.

"Well I think the least you can do after all this is bloody get me into the city!" she demanded still pissed off with him. He answered her with a laugh.

"I don't think so, I'm going" he replied.

"What like you were meant to be going the previous two times?" she remarked, "You just can't keep away from me can you?" she began.

"Erm as I recall, you were the one following me" he snapped in response, "and you were the one that came to me in the first place".

"I did not come to you, I was brought here by that thing, the apple or whatever it was" she said without thinking confirming Ezio's suspicions, his ears pricked as she mentioned the apple, "Besides, I still haven't decided if I am dreaming or not because as far as I am concerned you my assassin friend do not exist!"

"Well in that case" Ezio began slyly; "If you are, as you said, dreaming you will not need my help to get into the city" he turned to go as Jessica stood there defeated. 3...2...1 he counted in his head as he paced forward.

"Wait" she shouted, Ezio smiled to himself. "Please...I need your help" she said unwillingly.

"See" Ezio said turning back around, "All you had to do was ask nicely" he smiled, Jessica rolled her eyes. He had never had any intention of leaving her in the first place, especially after he had realised that she knew way too much.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Ezio stood in front and reached up to the edges of his hood pulling it back slowly revealing his handsome face. Jessica felt her heart flutter at the sight of him, even though he was acting like a complete bastard he was still hot, she thought to herself as he slowly began to undo his cape. He dropped it to the floor and began to start undoing the belt and red sash which were tied around his waist.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused as he undressed in front of her.

"An eye for an eye" he replied smiling taking off the white and red garb complete with his hood attached leaving just a cream, long-sleeved shirt underneath. "Here, put this on" he said throwing the heavy material towards her, she caught it with a gasp as it knocked her back. She steadied herself.

"You want me to wear...this?" she looked at him gone out, "Because this will look so much better...especially with bear legs?"

"Hey hey hey now let us just get one thing clear" he began walking slowly towards her having reattached his cape and belt, "I didn't say it would look better...like I said I preferred you before" he grinned cheekily "however it will look more...normal" he laughed as she scowled at his remarks.

"Whatever" she replied slipping on the heavy material over her head and fastening it up the front. It was way too long for her and she looked and felt ridiculous. "Yeah...this looks normal" she said sarcastically as she took an unsteady step forward struggling with the weight of the thing, Ezio laughed "I can't even walk properly in this thing" she whined pulling a funny face as she took another few steps the material catching the backs of her legs as she walked.

"That's it, come on, you can do it" Ezio coaxed as though he was talking to a baby trying to learn to walk. She thought about what she must look like and failed to stifle a little smile at the images in her mind.

"Ahhhh so you do smile" Ezio said laughing as she took a few more steps.

"Yes" she said trying to sound serious but failing, "Oh my god" she said suddenly.

"What now?" Ezio sighed.

"My bag, I left my bag on the floor" she said turning and making her way back over to it. Her and this bag Ezio thought as he watched her stagger towards it. She bent over reaching down for the bag but the weight of her new attire carried her further forward than she intended causing her to tumble forwards head over heels. Ezio rushed over stifling fits of laughter as she landed on her bottom a couple of inches in front of her bag after having performed some sort of strange forward roll over it. She looked as though she was shaking from behind, he could hear a strange whimpering sound as he approached her. The hood had flipped on over her head and was now covering her face. He knelt down concerned placing one arm around her quivering body.

"Madonna are you okay?" he asked as she sat there her legs outstretched on the grass. She didn't answer; frustrated he pulled the hood down to reveal her half laughing, half crying face. "Are you laughing?" he asked confused, unable to work it out.

"No" she spluttered as a few tears escaped her eyes, "Well yes but no as well", she raised her arm to wipe away the tears. "I'm just having a really strange day" she continued through fits of hysterical laughter and tears as Ezio remained at the side of her, his arm still wrapped firmly around her.

"Very well" he laughed a strange look on his face, "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"My back...I think...but I hurt that earlier when you threw me to the ground" she replied.

"I'm so sorry" he replied standing up and outstretching his hand, reminding her of Antonio, she felt so confused. She hesitated for a moment before cautiously placing her hand in Ezio's. "Ready?" he said, she nodded in response and with that he pulled her up gently.

"Woah" she said her head spinning as she tried to find her balance. Ezio caught her as she drifted into him, her legs felt like jelly. "I feel a bit sick" she admitted as a queasy feeling began to take over her stomach.

"Okay okay" Ezio said in a more serious tone. Keeping her steadied with one arm he bent down and reached for her bag throwing the strap over his body so it rested over covering his own pouch. "Let's get you to the city" he said as he pulled her in towards him and they began to head for the road.

"Thank you" she said genuinely grateful.

"Don't thank me just yet" he said smiling, "We have to try and get you passed the guards first", she smiled up at him, somehow she knew that he would manage it."Hey you never told me your name" He said as the pair began to make their way up the dusty road and towards the city gates.

"Oh...it's Jessica" she replied.

"Jessica...what an unusual name" he said.

"Erm...is that a compliment?" she asked.

"Sorry" he laughed, "It's a nice name, I have just never heard it before".

"Oh I see...it means God beholds or foresighted...along with other various things" she added.

"Ahhh interesting and how old are you Jessica?" he asked her looking straight on towards where they were heading. She didn't answer for a moment taking time to study his face now his hood was off. She could see a few lines here and there but nothing that gave to much away regarding how old _he_ was, except he had a bit of a beard but so had her last boyfriend and he had only been a couple of years older than her. Not that she was comparing him to her past boyfriends or anything.

"I'm 21" she then decided to answer.

"Oh..." Ezio replied.

"You?" she enquired.

"32" he said flatly.

"Only 32?" Jessica said shocked, "Why are you in Rome so soon? I'm sure you were 40 when you first got to Rome" she began to ramble confusing Ezio.

"What are you talking about?" he interrupted. He took his eyes off the road ahead and looked down at her his brow furrowed causing Jessica to shut up having realised her mistake.

"Sorry my mistake...I mean I don't know what I am talking about" she lied badly looking up at him with a small smile. She wanted to avoid having to explain the wonders of modern technology for as long as she possibly could even if it was just a dream, besides he didn't even know she was from the future yet anyway she thought to herself cringing as she did so. The notion sounded so ridiculous in her head, never mind out loud. Ezio didn't question her further but she could tell he didn't believe her. They were coming up towards the gates now and right enough a row of 4 guards were standing in the threshold, Ezio flicked Jessica's hood up to cover her face. His mind was beginning to race as he immediately began to start to take in everything surrounding him, suddenly on full awares. Every threat, every escape route, every obstruction as they neared the guards.

"Stop right there" one of the men called in Italian, Ezio and Jessica both came to stand still in front of them. Jessica fidgeted nervously on the spot, but Ezio stood remaining composed, cool and calm.

"Buonanotte messere" Ezio replied politely as the guards studied him.

"You look familiar..." the man said, "Have I seen you somewhere before?" Jessica panicked thinking it was the same guard who had approached them earlier, she hadn't seen then having had her eyes closed, but Ezio knew that it was a different man.

"Not that I know of" Ezio replied.

"Hmm...very well" the guard spoke suspiciously his gaze falling to Jessica's bare legs. "Where are his trousers?" the guard asked as the other three watched curiously.

"He...lost his trousers messere" Ezio replied, Jessica chuckled under her breath after hearing Ezio's comment

"He lost his trousers?" the guard quizzed sceptically raising one eyebrow.

"Si messere" Ezio replied innocently, "He gambled them in a game of die...and lost." The guard leaned in towards Jessica looking her up and down warily as she tried to stifle more giggles upon hearing Ezio's excuse.

"Who would want to play for trousers?" they heard a guard to the right whisper to another.

"Very well" he said after inspecting them for a few moments. He stepped aside to let them through and they were in.


End file.
